Princess Linsey
by junejewel9
Summary: Probably will change the title later. I dont know what it is about yet, except a princess who hates being a girl. Please r/r flames, anything welcom. Special Bargin. If you r/r me, I'll r/r you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. My Life

Hey!  This is another Ella fic.  You like?   Even if you don't, review anyway. Kat

I was born, first daughter, to Queen Ella of Frell, and King Charmont, also of Frell.  From the time I could pick up a needle, my mistresses began to teach me to embroider.  I hated it.  I hated the fact that the loathsome needle poked me all the time.  I was awful at stitching, but did my governesses care? No.  'It comes with practice, Princess," they all said.  And to make things worse, I was startlingly beautiful, something that made princes and lords from near and far come to ask for my hand in marriage.  They were all gross, pampered pigs who could never take their eyes off me.  I sent each and every one of the away numerous times, but did that stop them?   They just kept coming back each time more disgusting and loathsome.  The only girlish thing I liked to do was dance.  I loved to dance, and I was good at it.  It was very evil of me, but I always danced with my suitors before I turned them down.  At least those worthless pigs were good for something.  The let me dance, and it always got their hopes up.  Then when they asked if I would marry them, I would just say I was very sorry, but no.  I don't feel ready, I am not old enough, what ever to get them to leave.   I looked out the window.  A handsome young boy was riding by on a worn out mule.  He was by far the best looking of any of the nobles who had asked to marry me, but the sad thing was that he was a peasant.  Oh well. 

 I glanced around, and realized with a start that it was time for "Nathan's" fencing lesson.  I looked around to make sure that nobody was watching, than unlocked the secret compartment in my bed.  I pulled out a floppy leather hat and tucked my hair into it.  I pulled out a green tunic and brown leather breeches.  I put them on and  tied the breeches with a piece of rope.  I would take on the appearance of a peasant boy in order to get my fencing lesson.  I looked in a full length mirror and checked out my appearance. I could of passed for a boy, and that was what I was trying to do.  I climbed out my window, shimmied down a tree, and rubbed dirt in my face.  There, now I looked like I lived in an old hut.  Good.  I walked up and was about to knock on the door. Then it hit me.  I don't have an alibi to be missing.  Quickly, I ran back up the tree and back into my room.  I tucked my gown that I had been wearing formally into the secret compartment, and bunched up pillows under the covers of my bed to look as thought I was sleeping.  I looked in the mirror again.  A wisp of my dark hair had come loose from my hat.  Frustrated, I ripped off my hat, my waist length chocolate brown hair cascading like a dark waterfall down my back.  I rolled my eyes at my hair.  Most girls would die to have hair like me, but I didn't care for it much.  It was pretty, but there were more things to life than beauty.  I put up my hair again, and stuffed the hat roughly over it again.  It was lopsided.   Thoroughly annoyed now, I ripped it off again.  I did it again.  This time, it was lumpy.  It took me three tries to get the hat to look right.  

"Oh, Princess Linsey!   Oh, dear Lord, a crook!" one of my ladies in waiting yelled.  I rolled under the bed, holing my hat to make sure it didn't fall off.  I didn't want all that work I had spent to be in vain!  She ran screaming down the hall.  I saw my chance and grabbed it.  I jumped up and climbed to a branch where I could hear them, but they couldn't see me.  I heard the heavy steps of the captain of the guards and the light, frantic steps of the lady in waiting coming up the stairs.  I held my breath and waited.  Then came the thing that rewarded all my efforts to not be seen.

"Stupid girl," the captain of the guards hissed.  "Either there never was a crook, or your retarded yelling scared him away!"  With that, I heard him turn on his heel and stalk out the door.  I heard the girl choke back a sob and flee the room.  Chuckling to myself, I slid down the tree.  I was thinking about how much I loved to fence, and how I was so good at it.  I was the best in the class and the most unpopular in the class.  All the big tough guys thought that that the scrawny boy in front of them would be no challenge.  What a surprise did they get when I ran them to the ground in seconds.  Ha!  Though nothing was ever hurt but their pride, the always hated me after that.  Maybe because they were snotty faced noble brats, who if anyone beat them, the offender would be killed.   Oh well.  I am glad I wasn't brought up that way.  

I just realized that my wandering footsteps, lost in a fantasy, had brought me to the gardens.  The sundial said I had about a few minutes to get to the training arena.  I ran to the wooden arena and stopped.  I didn't know why, but there was something foreboding about going in to the arena.  I wished I had my sword with me, but it was all kept in the Royal Weaponry.  I wasn't scared; I was very rarely scared, I was merely nervous.  And I was curious.   I remembered that the captain of the guards, (and also the trainer) would be here at any moment, and he got very angry if the class wasn't ready to begin.  With bated breath, I opened the wooden door.

Hey, how do you all like it so far?  It is two whole pages!  Wow!  Please review or I will set my overprotective guinea pig on you.  How will I know, you ask?  Well, I never reveal my ways.  

Luv, Kat


	2. The Fencing Lesson

Hey!  I hope you like it!  If you like this, please go and review or read my other stories, The Warning (Goosebumps Section) and Jessica's Quest (Ella Enchanted Section) Luv, Kat

I walked in cautiously.  I was pushed in and thrown a sword.  I heard the door slammed shut behind me.  I looked up to face my attackers.  The boys from my class loomed over me.  A redhead peasant boy, (there were also peasants in my class) spoke up.

"Aye, little lad, you may be able to beat one of us at a time, but there is no way you can take us all down," he said with a grin that showed broken and missing teeth.  I gritted my teeth and stood defiantly in front of them.  Then came the first blow, an attack by a noble boy.  I parried and struck back.  The boy stumbled and ran forward again.  

"Attack, you numbskulls!" he screamed.  With that, all the boys attacked.  I fought off them for a few minutes.  I fought harder than I ever had before.  A well-placed blow sent me to my knees.  I strained hard against the storm of blows above me head.  I got one foot on the ground and strained harder.  I pushed up on my leg, but I couldn't get both feet steady on the ground.   I tried harder, and got back up a gain, but within seconds I was on the ground, still fighting.  I closed my eyes as the flat of the sword came down on my head.

When I came to a few seconds later, I saw the captain of the guards leaning over me.  I jumped up, brushing myself off.  I caught my hat just in time as it almost fell off.  

"I am ok," I assured the guard.  He nodded to me then shot into a full-fledged rant about ganging up on defenseless people.

"Well, we gave him a sword," the redhead, Rodney said.  That was the total wrong thing to say.   

"He was still defenseless against 12 men!!!!" he raved, spit flying.  Rodney nodded quickly and shrunk back.  "Now, for the lesson," he said, glaring at each and every boy.  Then he noticed a new boy in the corner.  

"I came to get lessons," he said timidly, seeing the captain in a full-fledged anger.  My heart skipped a beat, something it had never done before.  It was the cute boy who had rode outside my window!  I was in such a hurry I didn't even notice the old mule tied to the hitching rack outside the arena.  We got we learned a new defense to use when you had many attackers.  He looked especially at me when he taught it.  I could have used it before!  I think he taught it especially in honor of today's experience.   Then we were partnered up to practice sparring.  To my delight, I was paired up with the peasant boy!  As we walked to an empty spot to practice, we talked a little bit.

"You were really good at fighting off those boys earlier," he commented.  I blushed, but covered it up quickly.

"It wasn't exactly fun," I replied with a laugh.

"They tried to get me to gang up on you too, but I wasn't brought up that way," he confided.

"Well, I am glad you did.  Thirteen against one wouldn't have been any easier," I said.  He laughed, and my spirits soared.  We arrived at where we were going to fight.  I assumed to fencing position.  So did he.  I attacked; he knocked it off, now harmless.  No matter what feelings I had for him, when ever anybody did that to me, it made me mad.  I attacked, a deadly whirlwind.   For some reason, he managed to parry every single one of my attacks.  In a few moments, we both leaned over, panting.  We both looked up, and our eyes locked.  An amazing sensation swept through me. 'I don't want to fall in love!' I yelled to myself.  Now filled with this new rage, I hit him hard, knocking him down.  He was already ready, I hated to be a cheater and attack when the guard was down.  He looked up at me, surprised.  I looked back at him, no pity in my gaze.  The only look he saw in my eyes was the steely glare of a warrior.  It was over in an instant.  The cold ruthlessness melted, and I reached down to help him up, ignoring the electric sensations that I felt when we touched.  I pulled him up.  The captain of the guards came over, and nodded to us, saying we could go home.  Confused by these new emotions, I was glad to go back to leading the boring life of a princess.

Two pages!  Whoa!!!!!  I hope you like it so far.  Be sure to review or my guinea pig will get you!  Also make sure to read and review my other stories.  Check top for details.

Luv, Kat


End file.
